


Auction Comment Fics

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ends up in a dangerous situation. He doesn't mind much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rock and a Hard Place

Sam’s not entirely sure how this started. He is fairly sure he’s not going to survive it.

Gabriel had been bad enough. Gabriel _and_ Crowley…well, like he said, he’s fairly sure they’re gonna kill him.

They’re all naked (and he never wanted to see Crowley naked, certainly didn’t want to see him _making out_ with Gabriel) and…somewhere. Gabriel zapped them out of the motel before this started, or maybe Crowley had. But the bed’s a lot larger and softer than Sam’s used to.

Crowley pulls away from Gabriel and smirks down at Sam, who hasn’t been able to move for the past ten minutes. He’s not sure who to blame for that. “Enjoying the show?”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Crowley says, innuendo dripping from the words. “Eventually.”

Sam flops his head back down and groans.

“Aww, c’mon, Sammy, it won’t be that bad. You might even enjoy it,” Gabriel smirks at him.

“‘Might’?” Crowley repeats. “I think I’m insulted.”

“So put your money where your mouth is.” He pauses. “Or something else.”

Sam groans again. What did he do to deserve this?

But Crowley’s looming over him, an evil gleam in his eye, and Sam can’t help gulping. Crowley leans in and licks behind Sam’s ear and he shudders, because, yeah, that’s always been one of his hot-spots, but how _Crowley_ knew that, of all people…beings…whatever…he has no clue.

Gabriel’s thumbs are tracing circles on his hips, as Crowley moves down to gnaw gently at the juncture of Sam’s neck and shoulder. Sam can’t do anything, can’t squirm away, can’t move closer…it’s not fair.

Gabriel and Crowley making out hadn’t had any effect on him–it _hadn’t_ ; maybe it made him jealous, but that’s it–but this definitely was. Nothing with nerves could avoid responding to this.

Crowley had moved down, to lick over and around his tattoo. “Annoying,” he mutters into Sam’s skin, sucking on the pentagon in the center of it.

“Useful,” Sam manages to gasp, then yelps as Crowley takes the skin between his teeth and starts to worry it.

“Annoying,” he repeats and Sam doesn’t correct him again.

Gabriel’s hands have slowly moved inward from his hips, but not far enough. Sam can’t help making a small noise. He can feel Crowley smirk against his skin, before he shifts aside.

Gabriel breathes hot air against Sam’s cock and he instinctively tries to arch up, but he still can’t move. “Gabriel…”

Crowley seems to resent being ignored, since he digs his fingers into Sam’s hair and tugs, exposing his neck, doing his best to suck a bruise that Sam’s going to have a hell of a time explaining tomorrow…no pun intended. “Oh, _God!_ ”

“God’s got nothing to do with it,” Crowley purrs, biting at the mark he’s left and then soothing the burn with his tongue.

And then Sam’s attention is diverted again, since Gabriel’s finally, _finally_ sucked him down. He moans and tries to arch up again, but all he can do is lie there and let Gabriel swirl his tongue and hollow his cheeks.

Crowley’s moved back down to his chest now, and he’s biting and sucking at his nipples, as Gabriel pulls almost all the way off to lick and suckle at the head. He wants to _move_ , wants to arch up, wants to fist his hands in hair…although at this point he’s not sure whose… but he can’t.

And then suddenly he can. He snakes his left hand into Crowley’s hair, while the right fists in Gabriel’s and pulls, pushing him down as Sam arches up.

Gabriel makes a muffled, amused-sounding noise around him, and Sam groans and comes in his mouth.

As he slumps back to the bed, Crowley smirks at Gabriel. “So, shall we?”

Gabriel’s eyes are slightly dilated, and he nods. “Let’s.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spells like that are very literal.”

When Sam woke up, Gabriel was gone, but Crowley was snoring next to him.

Huh. A demon that liked to sleep. Who knew.

Crowley stirred as Sam shifted and looked over at him. A lazy smile curled his lips. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Sam replied. He should be freaking out about this, but having the best sex of his life kind of negated that aspect.

He sat up and the sheets fell around his waist. Crowley’s eyes fell on the tattoo and darkened.

“Why do you have such a problem with this?” Sam asked. “Just because it keeps you from possessing–”

“It’s not _just_ an anti-possession tattoo,” Crowley cut him off. “Spells like that are very literal. It means you can’t have a demon inside you.”

Sam processed that for a moment, a grin spreading across his face. “So that means if we fucked…”

“Don’t say it,” Crowley warned him.

“If we fucked, you’d have to bottom!” Sam crowed.

Crowley glowered at him. “That tattoo doesn’t protect you from grievous bodily harm.”

Sam ignored him, laughing until his sides were sore.


End file.
